1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a process which can reduce the complexity of the design and processing required to fabricate a phase edge on an alternating phase-shift photomask.
2. Description of the Related Art
As features being patterned using optical masks are reduced in size below the wavelengths of light, the optical masks have been designed with compensating features such as phase shift regions. These types of masks are often referred to as phase shift masks. There are many methodologies used to create such masks and an improved methodology is discussed below.